Cruella De Vil
by DragonBookLoverKitkat913
Summary: Based on the song Cruella de Vil, this story is about Carlos and his relationship with his mother before and partially after the first movie. Will write similar stories with Mal, Evie, and Jay's parents as well.


**Kind of a songfic. Tells the story of Carlos and his life on the Isle. Will write ones for Mal, Evie, and Jay's parents.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or the song by Mel Leven that was sung by Bill Lee.**

* * *

 _Cruella De Vil_

 _Cruella De Vil_

 _If she doesn't scare you_

 _No evil thing will_

* * *

While the VKs may have had it rough, Carlos definitely had it the worst. His mother had made sure to instill fear in her young and impressionable child since he was old enough to walk. Fear of other people, fear of the older villains, fear of Auradon and all of its inhabitants, and of course a fear of dogs.

"They're are rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave."

"Dogs are killers. I should know. I am a dog yell-er, after all."

"They're gonna chase you down and rip out your throat."

* * *

 _To see her is to_

 _Take a sudden chill_

 _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

* * *

The worst fear, the one that terrified Carlos the most growing up, was the fear of his mother. Most if not all Auradonians would have been shocked to learn what horrors Cruella had put him through.

Darkened skin that never healed quite right left over from her cigarettes and their fire, and the way the stench of smoke always seemed to be left in the air.

Bruises covered by long-sleeved clothing, most being an ugly and ghastly shade of purple mixed with dark grey.

Scars littering his back caused by shards of glass, whips made from the roughest hides imaginable, and barbed wire.

* * *

 _The curl of her lips_

 _The ice in her stare_

 _All innocent children_

 _Had better beware_

* * *

Cruella had the whole shack they called a house surrounded by the stuff. Every time Carlos tried to escape, no matter how carefully he calculated it or went over it in his head, he never succeeded.

Instead, he helplessly fell into the metal barbs and had to be fished out by his friends, covered in blood and pale than Snow White herself.

Evie and Jay, occasionally Mal, had to help him sneak back into the house into the cage that was his room. Literally, Cruella made him sleep in a dog cage.

* * *

 _She's like a spider waiting_

 _For the kill_

 _Look out for Cruella De Vil_

* * *

When she found out about Carlos and his night-time 'activity', as she found out about everything, that's when Carlos started to get really frightened.

Because everyone Carlos got in trouble, no matter the severity (or lack of), Cruella made her son sleep outside.

Some may think that's not so bad. What's a little fresh air? First of all, there is no fresh air on the Isle with all the smog surrounding it.

Secondly, if your own mother makes you sleep in a doghouse with more holes than there was a roof, you'd be scared too.

* * *

 _At first, you think_

 _Cruella is the devil_

 _But after time has worn_

 _Away the shock_

 _You come to realize_

 _You've seen her kind of eyes_

 _Watching you from underneath_

 _A rock!_

* * *

It wasn't until he was older that Carlos figured out how Cruella caught him. She had eyes everywhere, almost as many as Maleficent, and had probably lost track of how many people spied on him. Though how his mother managed to convince all of them to do her bidding, he had no idea.

She was one of the craziest villains of all time. Madder than the Mad Hatter. More ridiculous than Madame Mim. The Queen of Hearts wasn't nearly as bipolar as her. Wilder than Tarzan- well, you get the point.

Yet crowds split like the Red Sea whenever she went outside, which wasn't very often, cowering before her "might".

Rumor has it that she had an army of vicious dogs, all trained to obey Cruella's every wish. From what Carlos could tell, that wasn't true in the least. But try telling that to villains dead set on seeing the worst in everyone.

* * *

 _This vampire bat_

 _This inhuman beast_

 _She ought to be locked up_

 _And never released_

* * *

But that's how it was on the Isle. Villains were the worst and they were always on the lookout for any competition. To others, Cruella had already won. His mom, combined with Jafar, the Evil Queen, and Maleficent, made a Villain-version of a bad boy band.

That got him a little street cred, but everyone knew Carlos wasn't cut out to be a villain. He was too small, too weak, too nice.

That's why Cruella forced him to hang out with the other's kids. Jay helped him get tougher, Mal helped him get sneakier, and Evie helped him get smarter.

Carlos's size actually came in handy. He could get into places no one else could and hardly anyone ever paid any attention to them. Together, the four of them were unstoppable.

Unknowingly, Cruella had done something _good_ for her son. Something that would help the boy stand up to her one day, in a dog's defense no less.

* * *

 _The world was such_

 _A wholesome place until_

 _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

* * *

But until that day, Carlos was stuck living with Cruella. Stuck doing her bidding, living in fear that each day might be his last.

He had such a terrific horrible life growing up that it was no wonder he leaped at the chance to go to Auradon, to escape her evil clutches, even if he thought it was only for a few days.

Temporary relief was still relief nonetheless. After all, who wants to live with Cruella De Vil (push the last name together and you get Devil).

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed! The order can be seen as Cruella de Vil, You're Only Second Rate, Love doesn't Stand a Chance, and Uninvited. Doesn't really matter what order you read it in, that's just the order they are being posted in. They can all be on their own or be seen as companion pieces. Idk when I'll post the others but it should be fairly soon.**

 **\- Kitkat Out!**


End file.
